


A Wonderful Life

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: McDanno Xmas Prompts [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Family, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by a Movie, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Ohana, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the Christmas AU list from blakesmilitia on Tumblr, this is an xmas gift for weinsanedreamer<br/>“’it’s a wonderful life’ aww it sounds so cute babe sure we can watch it! *30 mins later* “YOU MONSTER”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers for It's A Wonderful Life, if you haven't seen the film!  
> Merry Christmas everyone! This is the fifth of 6 unrelated McDanno Xmas specials which are gifts to my buddies!  
> Especially for weinsanedreamer on Tumblr, who selected this prompt from the list :)

"You've _never_ seen It's A Wonderful Life?"

Steve shrugged and glanced back over his shoulder at Danny as they walked through the detective’s front door. "I've seen a lot of Christmas movies, I guess that one's just slipped me by."

The blonde gave him an incredulous, even slightly disgusted, look. "Slipped you by? _Slipped you by_?? Dear god, Steven! Frank Capra's It's a Wonderful life is a seminal masterpiece of a film! It's heart-warming, feelgood, punch-you-in-the-gut fantastic! James Stewart is masterful!"

He was marching across his living room and digging through his cupboard before Steve could mock his use of the word 'seminal' or the fact he sounded like an over-excited magazine review.

They'd just got back from closing a big case, a difficult one which had them all stressed and worried that Christmas was going to be overtaken with kidnappers and gunfights, but they'd caught the bad guys just in time for Christmas eve. Starting the day before Christmas with a firefight was not normal for anyone else, but for Five-0 it was beginning to seem like a regular occurrence.

He probably wouldn't ever admit it, but seeing a bullet strike the wall only seven inches from his partner's head had shaken the Commander up more than he'd let on at the time.

So Steve had insisted that Danny come over for a beer on the lanai, wanting him nearby, but his partner wanted to pick up a change of clothes first... and now apparently they'd been distracted by Steve's admittance that he'd never seen his friend's favourite festive movie.

"Can you just get your clothes and we'll go?" He folded his arms as he watched the cop throw DVD cases over his shoulder until he found what he was looking for.

"Nope, go get the beers from the car. You, my friend, are watching this movie." He was already turning the TV on and slotting the disc into the machine.

Steve opened his mouth to argue that he had a DVD player at his house, but quickly decided it wasn't worth it when the blonde began digging popcorn out of his kitchen cupboard.

He followed his colleague's orders, grabbed the six-pack from the trunk of the Camaro, and came back in to take his regular spot on one side of the couch while Danny dumped himself down on the other side and placed the popcorn bowl between them. He hit the button on the remote and the film started, and he looked so damned excited.

They both kicked off their shoes, and the brunette ran his eyes over the blurb on the back cover of the DVD, before spreading his arms out over the back of the couch.

"Alright, it sounds cute... sure, we can watch it," the SEAL said, as if he'd had some choice in the matter, and settled in to watch with his best friend while they sipped at their Longboards.

 

\---

 

// _You've been given a great gift, George. A chance to see what the world would be like without you._ //

"You monster!" Steve suddenly cried out.

Danny almost jumped out of his seat because his boss had been quiet for the vast majority of the film, aside from complaining when he'd realised it was all in black and white, and there was a distinct lack of explosions.

He smirked. "He's not a monster, babe, Clarence is an angel."

"I wasn't talking to him, I was talking to _you_!" Steve rounded on him and threw a cushion across the couch into his partner's face, "How could you make me watch this fresh _hell_? You said it was feelgood! He was gonna kill himself, it's so depressing!"

The blonde was surprised by the attack, but burst into laughter. "The angel saved him. And it _is_ a warm, happy, lovely Christmas movie, I swear. You just gotta stick with it..."

The SEAL put on his best sulky face and drew his knees up in front of him, stuffing his body back into the corner of the couch and hugging another cushion to his chest. "I hate you..." he grumbled, but continued to watch the DVD nonetheless.

"I'll go refill the popcorn," Danny chuckled and climbed off the couch, heading over to the kitchen. They'd long finished their beers, so he fished out the bottle of scotch he kept in the top cupboard and two glasses. He peered over the counter as Steve watched the movie, engrossed, and when George's house came up on the screen, all run down and un-lived-in, he looked over at Danny with wide eyes.

"Why doesn't his friend recognise him? What happened to his house??" He looked like a worried child, and it was adorable.

"Keep watching babe, you'll see."

"Where are his wife and kids?"

"Will you just _watch_ it, ya great goof?" Danny tipped the freshly microwaved popcorn into the bowl and went to set it down between him and his friend, pouring them both some whisky. He pushed the glass into the SEAL's hand while the man's attention never wavered from the screen, his brow crumpled. Steve would be getting a taxi home anyway.

It was important to him that Steve watch this movie, and not just because it was a childhood favourite of his and an absolute classic, but because of the message behind it.

He'd begun to realise that the big, tough Commander was a bit lonely now that Catherine had left, and Danny felt like he'd been a little distant with dealing with his own life, Charlie and the hospital visits. He'd missed his partner, and he worried about the brunette's state of mind when he was on his own. It was why he was more than happy to spend Christmas Eve with him, and why he'd been considering asking the SEAL to come round on Christmas Day when Danny had the kids... he was so good with them, and the blonde loved to watch his best friend interact with Grace and Charlie.

It was exactly why he was in love with the guy. He had been for a very long time, though he'd never had to courage to do anything about it, knowing it would probably lead to rejection and awkwardness, so he had spent the last five plus years taking what he could from their relationship, because having Steve McGarrett as his best friend was better than having nothing at all.

But he had no clue what had got Steve so worked up, because the Navy man wasn't really thinking about George or Clarence or any of the other characters on the TV in front of him. He'd been thinking about Danny, and how in the past few years this man had done so much for him, just by being his friend, by being there for him physically and emotionally exactly when he was required.

And he'd done the same for everyone, it's what he did. He been there for Kono when her surfing mentor had been killed, he’d listened to Chin’s pain when Malia had died, when they'd finally caught the Trash Man, Danny had gone to find Max and comfort him, telling him is mom would be proud. When Mindy Shaw had been dealing with an emotional connection to a difficult case, Danny had offered her solace and recommended surfing as therapy, and when Lou's daughter had been kidnapped, Danny was right there for him, helping him to stand tall again and battle through by relating with his own similar experience.

He couldn't even list the amount of times his partner had come to his personal rescue, the way he'd crossed continents and oceans to find him and bring him home.

The countless times he'd sought out his friends in their hour of need, and helped them through their problems. It was what Danny did, it was what he would always do. He was the solid, beating heart of their ohana as far as Steve was concerned, and the brunette wondered if he even knew what he did for them all. The SEAL realised that maybe Danny actually had no idea how important he was.

And that's why this movie was getting under his skin. Because George had no idea of his significance in the lives of the people around him, didn't know how important he was or how he had changed the course of the lives that crossed his own, how he had saved people, until he was shown it with his own eyes.

// _Strange isn't it? Each man's life touches so many other lives. When he isn't around, it leaves an awful hole, doesn't it?_ //

And there it was, exactly what Steve's mind had been circling around. The Jersey detective's life _had_ touched so many others, and God only knew where they'd all be if he had never come to Hawaii. If he'd never existed.

He couldn't speak for everyone else, but he could see that his own life wouldn't have been nearly what it was now if he'd never met Danny in his garage all those years ago.

He might never have taken up the mantle of Five-0 from the governor, for one. His dad's toolbox had intrigued him, but it wasn't the only reason he'd found to stay. He'd been looking at the stocky blonde cop when he'd told the governor he'd found something to keep him there, and maybe he hadn't been willing to admit it at the time, but the angry little man had fascinated him and set a tiny little ember burning inside him, which would soon catch and grow into a flame.

Even if he had taken the governor up on his new role, with no Danny there wouldn't have been anyone to tame him and keep him in check. Chin and Kono would have done their best, but no one could cut Steve off short like Danny. No one else could take that attitude with him and live to tell the tale, but the ha'ole with all his bluster and finger pointing and name calling, yelling at him about police procedure, he could put Steve in his place in seconds, reign him in when he was going off the reservation.

Even if he wouldn't ever admit it out loud, Danny was his anchor. God knows what sort of dictator he'd have become within the task force if not for his partner...

He'd like to think it would be a benevolent one, but he knew himself better than that. Back then he'd just lost his father, he'd just lost Freddie, and he'd almost lost himself. Danny had righted him and set him back on course, pulled him back when he'd needed to calm down, pushed him onward when he'd needed the encouragement.

Detective Danny Williams was his George Bailey.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence, refilling their whisky glasses more than a couple of times, and when he occasionally glanced over at his friend while he grabbed popcorn from the bowl between them, he could see the man's blue-grey eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

He secretly liked how emotional his partner could get over films, like that weird alien one he'd caught him watching a while back when he'd got soppy over the birth scene. It was adorable. He wondered what was getting to him about this particular movie, maybe it was the way George was trying to get back to his wife and kids that was tugging at the blonde's heart strings. He was such a fantastic dad, and Steve loved that about him.

Loved _him_. He couldn't have him, but that wouldn't stop him from caring so deeply about his partner that he couldn't live without him.

As the bell rang and Clarence finally got his wings, and the crowd on the screen were singing Auld Lang Syne merrily to end the story, Steve moved the empty popcorn bowl from the couch onto the table and patted Danny's shoulder firmly.

"Alright," he conceded, "it was a pretty damn good movie..." He hoped the detective couldn't see the shine of his eyes, he didn't want to seem like a hopeless romantic, but when their gaze met again he realised that didn't matter. Because Danny was sniffling a bit and looking slightly embarrassed at his own emotion.

Steve just gave him a warm grin and his shoulder another squeeze. "Thanks for making me watch it."

"I thought it would be good for you see it, Steve," the Jersey man's voice broke slightly and his boss gave him a questioning look. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "I know you don't always think you're important, but you are. I don't know what I would have done here in Hawaii if you hadn't shown up, you know?"

The honest expression on his friend's face broke the brunette's heart in two. "What?"

He rubbed at his face. "I hated it here and I wasn't enjoying working in HPD with all the anti-ha'ole attitude I was getting from the other cops. I only had Grace and Meka and Amy, and... I dunno, it was all getting a little hard," he gestured at Steve broadly, "But then _you_ came along and kidnapped me, against my will I might add, and hurled me into this life of explosions and bullets and near-death experiences. And it was... kinda just what I needed."

Steve blinked, stunned. "Danny, what do you mean?"

The blonde waved his arms up in the air. "Look at what you've done while you've been here, babe. You helped clear Chin's name, you brought Kono onto the team even before she was out of the academy because you could see her potential, you took Lou on even with the cloud that followed him from Chicago... you've helped a lot of people... You're like George, you know?"

The SEAL's heart constricted. There he was thinking about how he'd be lost without Danny, and his partner had been thinking the exact same thing. And apparently neither of them wanted to imagine life without one another, like it would be something bleak and empty as George's alternate universe had been.

He saw no value in himself, Danny couldn't see his own worth, but they saw everything in each other.

"And as much as I hate to admit it, my life would be boring without you. Safer, and probably longer, but boring... and..." he was moving his hand in a gentle circle, eyes on the ceiling as he tried to find the words, "just not as... bright. Or happy, I guess."

Maybe it was the beer and scotch, maybe it was thinking about that bullet missing his friend by inches that morning, maybe it was the desperation to show Danny exactly how much he meant, but Steve was moving forward before he could stop himself.

The detective froze as his boss's lips connected with his, the brunette's big, strong hands sliding up along his jaw and into his hair. What the hell was happening? Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep on the couch while they were watching the film, drooling on his friend's shoulder?

No, no this was very real. Because Steve's lips were warm and soft, his hands raised goosebumps on the back of Danny's neck, and the weight of him on top of the detective felt so good and so right.

The SEAL suddenly pulled back, coming to his senses and registering exactly what he was doing. He was ruining everything. Maybe he could put it down to the whisky and the stress of the case, plead insanity? "Shit," he muttered.

Danny opened his eyes, not even realising he'd closed them, and looked up into his boss's face. The man looked terrified, and he knew why. He'd been too surprised to kiss him back, and Steve probably thought he'd made some horrible irretrievable mistake, but it was anything _but_ that. Could his partner possibly want him in the same way he wanted the SEAL?

He dropped his empty glass on the side table and grasped Steve's face with both hands, bringing him back down and crushing their lips together, this time throwing his all into it. The brunette relaxed against him, his fingers working their way back into Danny's hair, and they sighed against each other's faces.

The Jersey man shifted his body, bringing his leg up onto the couch and under Steve so it was against the backrest, and his friend took the hint and pressed the full length of his body up against Danny's, pushing his head down onto the arm of the couch and deepening the kiss. The Navy man slid his tongue over the line of the detective's mouth, and the blonde opened to his gentle invasion, moaning as his slick tongue moved against his own.

He couldn't quite believe this was actually finally happening, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He kissed the taller man feverishly, moving his hands down his neck, over his chest, up and under his t-shirt to feel that hot, muscled stomach and smooth his thumbs over Steve's erect nipples. The Navy man jumped a little and hummed happily against him, and he took a mental note that those were a sensitive area as his hands continued their journey around to the other man's smooth back, fingers brushing his various scars.

Steve moved his own hands to Danny's white cotton shirt and began to quickly pop the buttons open. He was a little uncoordinated, and had to slow down his rush so that he didn't rip the buttons off in the heat of the moment. As he exposed the hairy skin of his partner, his mouth followed, leaving the blonde's mouth to trace down over his jaw, neck and chest, mapping his compact body.

As he moved down over him, Danny gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head, and he had to lift his arms and head to enable it to be discarded. His eyes met his friend's, and the blue-grey was as full of lust as he was sure his own hazel eyes were. God he needed this, they needed this, and it was happening at last, they were finally admitting to each other exactly what they meant.

His mouth went back to the detective's stomach and he kissed a line down past his belly button, and Danny's head dropped back to the arm rest as he sighed and groaned. Steve kneeled up and gazed down at him, even as he wrestled with the button and zipper on the man's slacks. He looked gorgeous, shirt open to reveal his defined pecs and abs, the dark blonde hair that covered his chest and formed the treasure trail that lead down his stomach onto his pants.

He curled his fingers into the waistband of the slacks and boxers, tugging them down and moving off the couch so he could remove them fully, taking the man's socks off too. He shoved his cargo pants down with his underwear and stepped out of them, toeing out of his own socks, and was about to crawl back onto Danny when the Jersey man sat up and grabbed his waist, pulling him forward.

He stood Steve in between his knees and dug his fingers into the flesh of his hips, kissing over his stomach.

The SEAL looked down at his best friend. "Danny, I- oh god..." he breathed as the detective took his hard cock into that hot, wet mouth. He tangled his fingers into his partner's hair again and leaned his head back, shutting his eyes. It felt so good, his mouth was warm velvet. And then he felt an overpowering need to watch, and he looked down, opening his eyes again, to see his cock disappearing back into Danny's mouth for a second time, and the way he licked around the head and used his lips to form a seal and suck on the tip gently. One of his hands moved to grasp the collar of the detective's shirt, holding him close even though he didn't need to.

He tasted like heaven to Danny. Musky and intense, like he'd always thought he would. He ran his hands up McGarrett's back and down over his ass and thighs as he took him in deeper, enjoying the silky feel of him in his mouth, the sensation of the man's fingers tangling through his hair and pulling at the shirt that he hadn't had a chance to remove. He moaned around him and bobbed his head back and forth to pull sounds of pleasure from his boss. He was big, but Danny wasn't fazed. He'd been with guys before, even while in Hawaii, he knew what to do. And the deep, long groan he dragged from Steve's chest as he relaxed his muscles and deep throated him was reward in itself.

"Ohhh, holy fuck..."

The brunette massaged at the back of his friend's head and neck, stroking his ears as he pulled back and swallowed him down over and over. If he ever claimed he hadn't dreamed of this moment, he'd be lying. His blonde partner had been the subject of many a wet dream over the years, especially on the nights following when they went surfing or hiking together, when he'd been alone with Danny and unable to do anything with him. At least that's what he'd thought... but apparently they'd spent so much time believing the other was out of reach, when they were both there all along.

He could feel the knot in his stomach growing, and he needed to take Danny along with him, not let him do all the work. He grasped his shoulders and pushed him back into the couch, placing his hands on his chest and leaning into him, kissing his swollen lips hard.

He dropped his knees to the floor between the detective's feet and nipped and kissed his way down the blonde's jaw and neck, drawing a husky moan from his raw throat as he bit over his pulse point and down his collarbone, pushing the shirt out of his way as he went. The Jersey man looked so hot, still partially dressed with his usually perfectly coiffed hair all mussed up.

Danny moved one hand into Steve's hair and the other drifted down his arm, thumb caressing the tattoo on his bicep. He loved to touch his partner, did it as often as he thought he could get away with in a normal platonic relationship, which was probably a little too much compared to normal people, but it was worth every moment. He was always warm and solid, and each connection sent electricity up the blonde's arm. This contact though, this was more than he could have hoped for, because he was arching his back off the cushions and Steve was kissing a line down over his stomach toward his cock.

His hot tongue trailed a wet stripe up the underside of his shaft and the detective gasped and dug his fingers into the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh, fuck... Steve..."

The SEAL moaned. His name coming from Danny's hoarse throat was almost unbearable; it felt so hot, so right.

He'd only been with a couple of guys before, in the Navy, and not in a long time, but he remembered the basics, knew what would feel good. And he wanted to see how the Jersey man liked it. He ran his tongue up the thick vein of the blonde man's cock for a second time, just to hear that sound again, before tracing the head with the tip of his tongue, dipping into the slit and tasting his pre-come. He was delicious, the hints of his lemon body wash that Steve liked to smell still lingering on his skin, and that warm flavour underneath that could only be described as 'Danny'.

He plastered his hands over the detective's abs and pushed him down into the couch as he assaulted his dick with his mouth, sliding him in and sucking experimentally, grazing his teeth along his shaft. The blonde writhed underneath him, panting and groaning as Steve pulled him along for the ride.

Danny moaned at the sensation of his boss working him with his tongue, gliding him in and out of his mouth, his fingers curling in to grip his stomach, and he moved his hand from the brunette's shoulder to slide over his big hands and hold them there.

"God, Steve... that feels amazing..."

The SEAL pulled back and smiled at him, before kissing the head of his cock still holding eye contact with the blonde. For a moment they got lost in one another's eyes, forgetting what they were doing, and the detective's hand moved from the brunette's hair to cup his jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone lovingly.

Danny sighed. "I love you, Steve, you know that right?"

"Why do you think I always say it to you, Danno? I've always meant it..." The SEAL's smile softened.

"So have I... I just didn't think you meant _that_ kind of love..." The Jersey man leaned forward and took his boss's lips with his own, kissing softly and meaningfully.

"Yeah, it's definitely _that_ kind of love, Danny," the brunette whispered against his mouth when they parted.

The detective stood and pulled Steve to his feet, standing toe to toe with him so he loomed over him, and brought his head down for another sweet kiss. And then he grasped his biceps and hauled him around, throwing him down onto the couch and making him yelp out in surprise. The blonde gave him a toothy grin, and then he was over him, crawling up his body, nipping at his chest and grazing his teeth over his Commander's nipples, making him gasp.

He ended up with one knee in between Steve's legs and the other foot on the floor, and both his hands began their thorough investigation of the Navy man's torso while he bit his way up his jaw, stubble scraping against stubble, their lips finally meeting again. And then Danny dipped his hips, his cock sliding along his lover's, and they moaned into one another's mouths, swallowing each other's curses, stealing sighs with their tongues.

Danny straightened up to remove his shirt, but the Commander pulled him back down again. He bunched the sides in his fists and pulled the blonde's body against his own, just to feel their skin make contact.

Steve brought his hand up and licked the palm, getting it as slick as possible, and then it moved between them and grasped their cocks as one. He did the same with the other hand, and soon Danny was driving slowly into his grip, slipping along his partner's dick and both of them were throwing their heads back to groan and gasp as Steve's hands crushed them together and stimulated their nerves endings.

Sparks of pleasure were zipping up Steve's spine, his own hands stroking combined with the way the blonde was moving his hips was a heady mix, and he could feel his orgasm building again, faster this time. He looked down to watch the undulating movements of Danny's spine, the smooth, long thrusts and roll of his pelvis, and he knew that full blow sex with this man would be amazing. That was something he couldn't wait to experience.

Steve watching him so closely was turning the Jersey man on even more, and he observed the brunette's face as the man looked down between them to see their cocks sliding together through his clasped hands, loved the way he bit his lips and when his tongue snaked out to wet them. Danny could feel his release approaching, it was overwhelming, and he pressed his forehead into his lover's shoulder as he tried to hold back. He wanted this moment to last forever, the two of them sweaty and hot and so fully alive and electrified by one another. They were the only two people in the world, and he wanted it to stay that way, just for now.

But the sounds Steve was making told him that he was dancing on the edge of the same knife, and more than savouring this moment he realised he wanted them to take the plunge together. So Danny locked his lips against Steve's and made two final long, smooth thrusts before he felt the SEAL's hips buck reactively, his cock jumping and twitching against the detective's, and he let himself go. They came together, painting each other's stomachs and chests with their hot, sticky mess.

They pulled their mouths apart and gasped in oxygen before Danny's arms gave way and he dropped onto the brunette, settling against him while they learned how to breathe again.

Neither of them had ever felt so relaxed and fulfilled as they did right now, fully sated by each other, wrapped in the arms of their lover.

 

\---

 

Danny woke up with Steve's fingers carding gently through his hair. He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep, face pressed against his lover's shoulder, and he must have been out for a while because the Commander had managed to reach the DVD control and begun to watch the movie again from the start. He was already reaching the point where George was heading to the bridge for the first time.

He must have realised Danny was awake, because his fingers left his hair and trailed down his neck and spine through the cotton of his shirt, raising goosebumps. Their torsos were stuck together with sweat and come, and neither of them really seemed to mind.

"I think I've found a new favourite Christmas movie," he whispered, and the blonde felt the vibrations of his voice through his chest.

The detective smiled and lifted his head, meeting his partner's hazel gaze. "I told you it was a great film..."

Steve nodded. "I do believe you used the word 'seminal', which, by the way, is worthy of mockery."

Danny leaned up on one elbow and lightly smacked his friend's chest with his free hand. "Was I right or was I right?"

The Commander pulled him down for a gentle kiss, tongue gaining entry to his mouth but only tentatively sliding across his own.

"Fair enough, you were right..."

The Jersey man settled back against his lover, and they watched a few more minutes of the movie before Danny spoke suddenly.

"Will you stay for tomorrow? When the kids are here? I'd love it if you'd stay for Christmas."

He felt Steve's body stiffen, and he wondered if he'd gone too far, rushing something which was so new for both of them, this new version of 'Danny and Steve' where the term 'partner' could possibly mean something different. He closed his eyes and berated himself for adding the pressure so soon. He didn't even know if this was a relationship yet, or if it was just sex, or even a one off; they hadn’t discussed it. And yet they still felt like their old comfortable selves.

When the SEAL finally spoke, his voice cracked. "You... you want me here with your family?"

Danny pushed himself up, ignoring the way their tacky skin peeled apart. Their eyes met, and Steve's were shiny and uncertain. The blonde sighed and shook his head. "You absolute goof, what the hell are you talking about? You, Gracie and Charlie, you _are_ my family!"

Steve stared at him for what seemed like hours, and then he let all his breath out in one go. "Fuck." And then he was pulling his partner down into a deep, desperate kiss, which lasted for several minutes before they had to pull apart for oxygen.

"So you're staying then?" The Jersey man grinned at his lover.

"Just try and get rid of me..." Steve squeezed the blonde tight to his body, kissing the top of his head. They both began to drift off to sleep again, ignoring the DVD now, knowing they would soon have to move, but looking forward to sharing a shower together.

"You know what, Danno?" the Navy man whispered into his hair.

"What's that, babe?" he mumbled into his chest.

"It's a wonderful life..."

Danny giggled his manic giggle. "You cheesy motherfucker," he smirked, and hit Steve over the head with a cushion.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Mele Kalikimaka!


End file.
